I Choose You!
by Sketchdex
Summary: Jay desperately wants to be Nya's boyfriend, but in this world people have a different way of deciding things. JayxNya, ColexNya. Pokemon Crossover. I might continue this if I really want to.


**Heheheh. I got obsessed with Pokémon over the summer, now I know a lot of them :3 At least some of them.**

**So I came up with a silly idea. I hope you like it! :3**

Jay was working in his workshop, sitting in his old mahogany chair at his desk. The workshop was isolated from the rest of the Bounty in order to gain him some quiet to work.

His feet shuffled on the ground as he heard the door behind him creak open. He knew instantly from the aura that entered the room that it was Nya that had come in.

"Oh, hey, Nya! What's going on?" he asked cheerfully, turning around in his chair. "Jay… I have something to tell you…" Nya said solemnly. Jay frowned. "What is it? If anything is wrong, please, tell me."

"I've made up my mind about you and Cole…"

"Wow, really? Tell me! You chose me, right?" Jay asked, practically begging for an answer.

"No, Jay. I didn't choose you…" Nya said, looking at the ground, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Oh… uh…" Jay was devastated, standing up in his chair.

However, Nya wasn't done yet. "I choose you…" she began. Jay perked his eyes up.

"Magmar!" Nya yelled, and threw out a red and white ball out of her pocket. The ball clattered to the floor. Jay stared at it before getting his own Pokeball out.

"Go, Raichu!"

_Pshuuu! _Nya's Magmar appeared out of its ball, the bulbous forehead being its distinctive feature, along with its flame design on its torso.

_Pshuuu! _Jay's Raichu came out, his long tail spiraling out, its lightning bolt end sparking wildly.

"Magmar! Fireblast!" Nya yelled, and the biped fire type Pokémon easily complied. Opening its mouth, it let loose a large blast of fire, shaped in a five-point star.

The fireblast flew towards Raichu, its burn menacing. "Raichu! Agility!"

"Rai rai!" the Raichu said, and activated its speed. The fireblast flew past Jay, smashing into the workshop walls, setting it on fire.

"Mag." Magmar grunted. Nya growled, and kept up the attack. "Magmar, flamethrower attack, NOW!"

The flamethrower burst out of its mouth, flying towards Raichu once again. "Raichu, thunderbolt now! Counter the flamethrower!" Jay yelled.

"Raaaaichuuuuuu!" Electric current engulfed Raichu in a yellow mass, which gathered together to shoot together in a bolt, which streaked towards Magmar.

"Maaaaaag!" Magmar shrieked as it was engulfed in electricity. "Ahhh! Magmar, are you alright?" Nya gasped.

Magmar grunted and quickly got on its feet again. "Rai rai!" Raichu said in triumph. Magmar growled at the mouse Pokémon and waited for its trainer's command.

"Magmar, fire punch!" Nya yelled. The fire Pokémon burst forward, gathering fire in its right fist before thrusting it at the smaller Pokémon.

The fist connected perfectly, shooting Raichu back into the still burning workshop wall. "Raichu, get up!" Jay begged as the mouse Pokémon struggled to stand.

Eventually Raichu was able to stand again. "Raichu! Let's get Magmar back! Mega punch!" Jay commanded.

Raichu gathered its own energy in its tiny fists and burst forwards towards Magmar.

"Raaaaai…"

"Chuuuuu!" the tiny fist connected with Magmar's torso, knocking him down. "Alright, Raichu, let's finish it off with a mega kick!"

Raichu backed away before rushing forward to kick the downed enemy Pokémon. "Magmar, FIRE SPIN, NOW!" Nya yelled. Magmar lifted its head and threw a blast of fire at Raichu.

The fire energy surrounded the mouse Pokémon, before engulfing Raichu entirely. Finally, when the fire was dispelled, Raichu sat there, looking dazed. "Rai… rai…"

Jay gasped as Nya laughed triumphantly. "Raichu, return!" Jay said, and held out his Pokeball. The red beam converted Raichu back into energy, and put him back into the Pokeball.

Jay searched his other pocket for his other Pokémon. "I choose you… Zapdos!"

Nya looked at him questioningly. "If you had a legendary bird with you the whole time, why didn't you use it in the first place?"

Jay made a dopey face. "Oh… well. I wanted to surprise you. Now, I'm going to beat you, Nya… in a Pokémon battle!"

Nya grinned. "Return, Magmar!"

The workshop continued burning around them.

"I choose you… Steelix!" Nya yelled, and threw out a Pokeball. Out popped the humongous rock Pokémon. "Raaaaaaaaah!" Steelix roared.

"Zapdos, Zap Cannon!" Zapdos complied, and electricity shot out from its body.

Steelix simply stood there as the electricity engulfed it. "Hah! What level is your Zapdos, Jay? It can't get through my Steelix. Don't you know anything about Pokémon-type? Electric is weak against rock."

"Uh…" Jay realized his horrible mistake.

"Steelix! Tackle attack, now!" Nya commanded, and the segmented Rock-type Pokémon shot forwards towards his Zapdos.

"Zapdos, drill peck!" However, he didn't say it in time, and as Zapdos prepared to go in for the peck, Steelix immediately collided with it, and the legendary bird smashed to the floor of the workshop.

Jay gasped once again. "I… lost? Against my own girlfriend? Dang it! Return, Zapdos!"

Nya laughed triumphantly. "I think I'll go have some time with Cole now. Smell you later, Blue."

Jay gritted his teeth. He needed to improve his skills as a Pokémon trainer… but for the moment…

_BOOM!"_ Kai burst into the workshop. "JAY, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" he screamed, pointing desperately to the burning walls of the workshop. "THE BOUNTY IS BURNING UP!"

Jay glanced at the burning walls and finally realized the horrible danger him and Nya had been in the whole time. Rushing out of the door, he met up with everyone on the deck.

Jay watched the Bounty halls behind him as the ninja and their mentors stood on the now-burning deck.

"What do we do!? We can't jump, the Bounty is going down! We're going to crash! We're all going to DIE!" Kai screamed frantically, running around in circles.

Suddenly he stopped running around and everyone looked at him. "I have an idea!" the fire ninja yelled, and threw out his own Pokeball.

"Charizard, I choose you!" The massive dragon-type Pokémon appeared on the burning deck.

Everyone instantly understanding what to do, the gang hopped on Charizard's back, and the orange dragon took off just as the Bounty hit the ground in a deafening _BOOM._

Charizard landed softly in the Sea of Sand, letting everyone off before Kai returned him to his Pokeball.

Sending Kai off to find civilization to come and help them, Cole challenged Sensei to a Pokémon battle.

"Sensei… I've trained my Pokémon well enough, let's have a battle!" Sensei grinned. "As you wish, Cole. We shall test your strength."

Nya divided some of the sand into a battlefield for the Pokémon, Cole and Sensei standing at each end.

"Only one Pokémon will be used." Sensei yelled across the sand, and Cole nodded.

"I choose you! Golem!" Cole yelled, and threw his Pokeball. Out popped the almost sphere shaped Pokémon. Sensei snickered, and threw his own Pokémon. "GO! MEWTWO!" the old man yelled.

The humanoid-like Pokémon stood at Sensei Wu's attention, ready for combat.

Cole didn't look so confident now, but he decided to try his best.

"Golem, tackle attack!" The Rock-type rushed towards the Psychic-type Genetic Pokémon, which simply pushed him away with Barrier, and made him walk in circles with Confusion.

Cole gasped as his own Golem rushed towards him, confused. The rock-type trainer jumped out of the way as Golem finally found his bearings and turned back to Mewtwo, only for it to use Swift. The stars smashed into Golem with direct hits, and the Rock-type fell back, fainted.

"Ah!" Cole gasped. "Return, Golem!"

Sensei chuckled. "It seems you are not yet ready, my student. You must find better Pokémon, and train them better than you are now. Only then will you be able to face Mewtwo.

"Here, read this." Sensei said, and threw a tiny pamphlet over to Cole. "The story of Red? Who's that?" Cole asked, looking at the cover. "READ IT!" Sensei yelled.

As Cole walked around the sand dune the gang had settled on, Jay walked up to him confidently. If he was to win Nya's heart, he'd have to do it by beating his rival.

"Cole, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle for Nya's heart!"

Cole stared at him with his dark, menacing eyes. Usually, this would make Jay surrender right at the beginning, but not today.

Seeing as Jay wasn't going to fall for it, they set up their own battlefield, and stood at their places.

"We'll use two Pokémon each!" Cole yelled, and Jay nodded okay. Cole readied his Pokémon. "Go… PIDGEOT!" Cole yelled. Jay was confused. Why would Cole send out a Flying-type? He probably had a secret weapon.

"I choose you! Pikachu!" Jay yelled, and threw his Pokeball. "Pikapi! Pikachuuu!" the Pikachu said happily as it popped out of its Pokeball.

"Pikachu! THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Pidgeot! QUICK ATTACK!"

"Pikaaaaachuuuuuuu!" Electricity burst out of the aura surrounding the Electric-type shooting towards the Flying-type.

However, Pidgeot had other plans. Using its Quick Attack, it dodged the Thundershock and shot past Pikachu close to the speed of sound, hitting Pikachu's face in the process.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu flew back into the sand. "Chuuu…" it whimpered. "Good job, Pidgeot!" Cole yelled. "Pikachu! Get back up!" Jay commanded.

The Electric-type Pokémon got back onto its tiny yellow feet, and once again started to charge its electricity. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, now! Get ready to hit that Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot, use Gust! Knock Pikachu out of its charging!"

Pikachu began charging its lightning while Pidgeot shot towards it, plotting to interrupt its charging in the hopes that it would not even be able to attack at all.

"Pidg… eot!" Pidgeot shrieked as it continued its path towards Pikachu. "Pikaaaaa… CHUUUUUUU!" Pidgeot's speed did not make it in time, as it was about one foot from Pikachu just as the Electric-type discharged the electricity. Being right in front of Pikachu, Jay had a clear shot at an attack.

The electricity shot off of Pikachu onto Pidgeot, engulfing it with lightning. Pidgeot shrieked as its body wracked itself as over fifty thousand volts of electricity traveled through its veins.

After two continuous seconds of electricity, the lightning stopped and the Flying-type fluttered to the ground, completely out.

Cole twitched visibly. "Return, Pidgeot!" he growled.

"You did a great job, Pikachu! You deserve a rest, return!" Jay yelled happily, and Pikachu returned to its Pokeball.

Cole gritted his teeth, and threw out his second-and last Pokémon. "GO! ONIX!" The massive Pokémon appeared in the sand and looked down at Jay. Jay almost laughed. This was all Cole had? It was almost pathetic.

"I choose you, Genesect!" Jay threw his last Pokeball. Out popped the Bug and metal-type. An almost humanoid structure, the Genesect was purple, looking like a robot with a flattened head, with flat red eyes on the side of the head. On its back was a large cannon.

This time Cole looked genuinely worried. _If I lose to Jay… I won't have Nya's heart! Why did I agree to this? How did he even get a Genesect? Someone probably gave it to him. He's the worst trainer in the world. He couldn't even catch a stupid Weedle. Now that's just sad. Worst part is, he used an Electivire. I don't even know where he got that. What an idiot._

"Genesect! Metal Claw!" Jay yelled. "Onix! Body slam! Get it before it gets you with a metal claw!" Cole yelled back.

Onix burst forward, and so did Genesect. The Rock-type somehow leaped in the air despite having basically no legs, and tried to directly land on top of the Bug-type so it couldn't hit it with a Metal Claw.

But Genesect predicted this, and thrust its metal claw upwards, where it met its mark on one of Onix's segments.

"Raaaaaaaaaar!" Onix roared in pain, and jumped back. Genesect's robotic looking eyes glared menacingly.

"Onix!" Cole cried. "Genesect, Hyper Beam!"

Genesect began powering up its Hyper Beam, the yellow energy gathering up in its back cannon.

A distinctive cannon shot signaled Genesect had fired Hyper Beam. Cole, nearly panicking, screamed out a desperate order. "ONIX, DIG!"

As quickly as possible, the Rock-type looked at the Hyper Beam for a half second for plunging its body deep underground. Genesect began looking at the ground in hopes of finding Onix before it came up to hit him.

After a few tense seconds, the Rock-type crashed through the surface of the sand, blowing itself ten feet into the air.

As it came down, it couldn't control itself, so it might as well make use of the energy that gathered when it was rushing down through the air. "Onix, use body slam!" Cole yelled. _Maybe I'll get a comeback!_ He thought.

"_Genesect, use X-Scissor attack now!"_ Jay commanded. As Onix shot towards the ground, the Bug-type looked up and slashed its claws together in a sweeping motion, catching Onix square in the head, throwing the large Rock-type off to the side.

"Raar…" Onix groaned before fainting on the spot. "Onix! No! Please! Get back up!" Cole pleaded with his Pokémon.

Jay jumped up and down in victory! "YEAH! I DID IT! NOW I CAN HAVE NYA! YAY!" he continued celebrating until he saw Nya come over the sand dune to see the outcome of their battle.

"Nya! I won! I won your hand! I'm no longer in the friend-zone, right?" he clapped his hands together repeatedly.

However, Nya glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT MY BOYFRIEND?" she roared, gesturing to Cole, who was still sobbing into his hands. Jay flinched. "What? Nya, I won… don't I…"

"SHUT UP!" Nya yelled, and Jay shut his mouth. "Charizard, go!" she yelled, and out came the Dragon-type.

"Nya, do you want to have a battle? If I win, do I finally get to have your hand?" Jay asked, worried. Nya shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to punish you. CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!"

"What?" was all Jay could say before his entire body was engulfed in flames.


End file.
